La imaginación de un niño puede ser más certera que la realidad
by melgamonster
Summary: El detective del Este estaba de regreso lo que quería decir que Edogawa Conan había desaparecido de la vida de sus conocidos. Pero cuando Ayumi finalmente conoció a Shinichi no podia evitar relacionar con esa niño de las gafas del que estaba perdidamente enamorada, por eso haría cualquier cosa para descubrir la verdad. [AyuShin]


**LA IMAGINACIÓN DE UN NIÑO PUEDE SER MÁS CERTERA QUE LA REALIDAD**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

Era difícil comenzar el nuevo año escolar y más sabiendo que el chico de las gafas ya no estaría más con ellos, pues se había ido al extranjero con sus padres y dijo que nunca más iba a volver. Una de las desventajas de que ya no estuviera Conan con ellos es que ya no tendrían acceso a los casos importantes de la policía y eso era malo para la agencia de los Shonen Tantei.

Como le había prometido a su amiga, iba pasar a recogerla y al parecer no era la única que hacía eso, pues en el camino se encontró a alguien que se dirigía a la misma dirección que ella.

−Ran neesan buenos días −saludó a la joven cuando estaba a una distancia que creía que podía ser escuchada.

−Ayumi chan, buenos días −le respondió el saludo−. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Le prometí a Ai chan que vendría por ella para irnos juntas a la escuela −respondió −, ¿y usted?

−Yo también vengo a buscar a alguien−. El tono rojizo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

−A tu novio, Ran neesan −dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Y es que todos sabían que al fin había vuelto Kudou Shinichi y que ellos dos eran novios.

−Si. −Aún no se acostumbraba a que se refirieran a ellos como novios−. Parece un sueño −externo en un volumen muy bajo pero que su compañera de caminata logró escuchar.

−Un bello sueño hecho realidad −pensó, y es que así lo era. Ser correspondida por el chico que te gusta debe ser lo mejor. Lástima que ella no sabría lo que se sentía porque el chico que le gusta está a cientos o miles de kilómetros de distancia.

−Yo me quedo aquí Ayumi chan −dijo la joven al momento que se detenía frente a esa gran casa occidental y tocaba el timbre.

−Ahí voy −se oyó la respuesta por el intercomunicador. Ayumi que ya se alejaba logró escucharlo y volteo con brusquedad, no sabía si su imaginación le había jugado una broma o qué había pasado porque esa voz se escuchó igual o parecida a la de Conan cuando hablaba seriamente.

Corrió y tocó el timbre de la casa del profesor.

−Buenos días Ayumi kun −respondió sonriendo el anciano−. Puedes pasar a esperar a Ai kun.

−Prefiero esperar afuera. −Quería ver en persona a ese Kudou Shinichi, si lo pensaba mejor sólo lo había visto una vez y no recordaba cómo era.

−Cómo gustes. Ai kun no tarda en salir.

Y en lo que esperaba finalmente lo vio, vio como salía con una sonrisa coqueta a saludar a la persona que lo estaba esperando, no sabía de lo que hablaban pero podría ser un enojo por parte de ella, mientras que él intentaba animarla. Él volteo a verla y sus miradas se encontraron, no sabía porque pero se puso nerviosa, ese intenso mirar azul le recordaban a él.

−Ai chan −saludó efusivamente a su amiga y se colocó detrás de ella, no sabía porque pero que el joven la mirara la había puesto nerviosa.

−¿Pasó algo Yoshida san? −cuestionó sorprendida mientras miraba hacia donde antes lo hacía su amiga−. ¿Paso algo con Kudou san y Mouri san? −preguntó pues aparte de ellas eran los únicos que estaban en la calle.

−No −dijo mientras se colocaba a su lado para empezar a caminar. Ella tampoco se explicaba el porqué de su actuar

−Hola chicas. −No se había dado cuenta que la persona que alteraba su actuar había dejado de caminar para esperarlas.

−Buenos días Mouri san, Kudou san −respondió en monotonía la niña de cabello castaño. El joven sólo volteo a verla con desaprobación, aunque ella solía decirle Kudou kun no era lo normal para una niña−. ¿Por qué nos esperaron? −cuestionó con una mirada inquisidora y volteo a ver a su amiga que seguía en una posición de alerta.

−Shinichi notó el extraño comportamiento de Ayumi chan y pensó que tal vez le había pasado algo −comentó Ran la razón de porque ahora se encontraban junto a ellas. Pero vieron que el extraño comportamiento seguía presente.

−Creo que todavía no nos conocemos bien. −Shinichi se agachó para estar a la misma altura de los ojos de ella−. Soy Kudou Shinichi, mucho gusto −saludó con una sonrisa.

−Yo soy Yoshida Ayumi −respondió, pero al verlo no podía evitar relacionar ese azul eléctrico de sus ojos con los de su primer amor.

−Las acompañaremos de camino a su escuela. Claro si gustan. ¿Qué dices Ai… −La joven le dedicó una mirada molesta, está bien que ella le tendría que decir Kudou san en frente a los demás pero ella no le permitiría que se refiera a ella por su nombre−, Haibara?

−Por mí no hay ningún problema −respondió con indiferencia. A Ayumi le pareció recordar a las escenas que tenían Ai y Conan.

−¿Y tú Ayumi chan?

−Tampoco −respondió tímidamente.

−Bueno vámonos.

Los dos adolescentes caminaban delante de ellas, pero constantemente volteaban a verlas. Al parecer el nerviosismo de Ayumi había ido bajando conforme avanzaban, pero ella no podía dejar de mirarlo, todos sus gestos le recordaban a él.

−Ai chan −le habló a su amiga que caminaba al mismo paso que ella.

−Dime Yoshida san. −Volteo a verla sin parar su andar.

−¿No crees que Kudou niisan se parece a Conan kun? −La pregunta podría parecer inocente de primera instancia, pero hizo que las personas que la acompañaban en su andar se tensaran.

−No −respondió secamente mientras volteaba otra vez hacia el frente.

−Bueno. −Tal vez solo fue algo que ella imaginó además no conocía lo suficiente al detective del Este como para darle parecido con su pequeño amigo.

Pero conforme el tiempo pasaba más fuerte se hizo su teoría, habían logrado coincidir en casos e inclusive su actuar era muy parecido al de Conan.

−"Es que Edogawa kun fue alumno de Kudou Shinichi" –decía Ai cuando Ayumi le secaba el tema de que esas dos personas eran muy parecidas.

Pero ella sabía que eso no era cierto, que el Conan había sido aprendiz del detective del Oeste, porque pasaba más tiempo con él. Pero que Conan fuera aprendiz de Kudou se veía más lógico porque tenías los mismos gestos, las mismas técnicas e inclusive los mismos conocimientos. Pero ella creía que Conan era más listo.

Ella no se quedaría con la duda, por eso llevó a cabo su plan.

Llegó a la casa de los Kudou y tocó el timbre como si fuera una visita ocasional.

−Buenas tardes Shinichi niisan –saludó cuando el joven salió a recibirla.

−¿Ayumi chan? –cuestionó sorprendido−. ¿Se te ofrece algo? −Realmente no esperaba su visita.

−Es que recordé que había olvidado una cosa importante en esta casa.

−¿Cuándo? –Él no recordaba que los hubiera dejado pasar.

−No recuerdo la fecha exacta porque fue antes de que tú llegaras Shinichi niisan. Conan kun luego nos dejaba pasar.

−Es cierto el mocoso de lentes tenia llaves de la casa. ¿Qué es lo que se te olvidó para que te ayude a buscarlo? –preguntó nada más por formalidad, sabía que ella estaba mintiendo. Lo sabía por su expresión corporal y además porque él era Conan, es más que obvio que sabía que él no los dejaba pasar a su casa.

−Es una insignia de detectives, el profesor Agasa lo hizo para nosotros y como mañana nos vamos de campamento necesito encontrarla.

No muy convencido por su escusa la dejó pasar solamente para no levantar sospechas de que él sabía perfectamente que la insignia de detectives se encontraba prensada en su camiseta debajo de su blusa.

−¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla? −preguntó por mera formalidad.

−No gracias −negó. Al entrar se cambió los zapatos por unas pantuflas y entró.

−¿Dónde crees que pueda estar? −preguntó para ver cuánto podía mantener su mentira.

−Tal vez en la sala, en el comedor o en la cocina. Son los lugares donde solíamos jugar con Conan kun. −No mentía en cuanto a los lugares, pues eran los únicos donde realmente había estado.

−¿No crees que pueda estar en la biblioteca?

−¿Tienes una biblioteca? −Ella sola se había delatado, esa era prueba suficiente para decir que Conan no los dejaba pasar a la casa−. No, ahí casi no jugamos por miedo a maltratar algún libro −corrigió.

−Está bien. −Iba a dejarla un poco más para descubrir que es lo que realmente hacia ella ahí−. No está de más echar un vistazo en ese lugar.

−Sí −dijo sonriente, al parecer el plan de entrar directamente a la casa había funcionado, realmente se moría de curiosidad por saber cómo era ese lugar, que muchas veces pensaron que era una casa encantada y Conan siempre lo negaba.

−Prepararé un poco de té, siéntete libre de buscar donde crear conveniente −dijo con una sonrisa, para luego dejar a la niña sola.

−Bien Ayumi has atravesado la primera barrera −exclamó con determinación−. Ahora a buscar evidencia. −Lo que la niña quería era encontrar algo que le demostrara que Conan y Shinichi eran el mismo, no sabía porque pero algo en ella le decía que se trataban de la misma persona y por más que le contó sus sospechas a Ai ella siempre le negaba.

Ayumi empezó a andar por todos los lugares donde había estado antes, buscando alguna pista, algo con que relacionar al pequeño niño de las gafas y al detective de instituto. Pero mientras más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de su parecido. Hasta que encontró una foto familiar en un mueble de la sala

−Shinichi niisan era idéntico a Conan kun cuando era un niño −murmuro para ella. Eso le daba más credibilidad a su teoría, ya no podía pensar en buscar algo para contradecirse, ahora debía buscar algo que le diera pruebas.

−Ayumi chan ya está listo el té. −La fue a buscar a donde se encontraba y vio como el cuerpo de la niña se tensó al escucharlo hablar−. ¿Está todo bien? −preguntó Shinichi, Haibara le había comentado sobre las inquietudes de la niña.

−"Una mujer enamorada siempre irá más allá con tal de ver a su amor. Yoshida san se diferencia de Mouri san es que ella tiene una mente curiosa y no conoce los peligros que conlleva revelar la verdad. En cuanto a tu novia ella quería que tú se lo dijeras" −Las palabras de la científica resonaron en su mente al recordar que el lugar donde estaba Ayumi había una foto de su familia cuando él era un niño.

−Sí Shinichi niisan −respondió al voltearse para encararlo.

−Vamos a tomar el té en la cocina y platicar de unas cosas −dijo en tono comprensivo. Sabía que la cabeza era un lio luego de ver esa foto y debía saber que tanto lo conocía−. Ayumi chan, ¿encontraste lo que habías perdido? Como se llama…

−La insigne de detectives −respondió con entusiasmo, aunque luego su rostro volvió a emanar un aura de duda.

−Oh ya. ¿Y por qué crees que está en la casa? −cuestionó, no quería ser tan brusco a la hora de interrogarla porque sabía lo sensible que era la niña.

−Yo… −Realimente no estaba en ánimos de responder, de inventarse otra mentira luego de ver esa foto, no podía enfrentarse a una mentira con otra mentira.

− ¿Quieres que te diga mis deducciones Ayumi chan? −cuestionó mientras le entregaba su té, ambos habían llegado a la cocina y la niña ocupó lugar en la barra.

−Sí −dijo muy animada. Las deducciones del detective de Este eran muy buenas, le encantaba oírlas.

−Primero, no has perdido la insignia −la niña bajo la cabeza al ser descubierta−, sé que el profesor Agasa tiene unas gafas rastreadoras, si realmente la hubieras perdido las hubieras traído para buscarla; además desde que llegaste has estado tocando tu pecho comprobando que estuviera ahí, para en cualquier oportunidad esconderla y hacer como que recién la encontrabas. Pero, ¿por qué no la escondiste desde que llegaste? −La niña intentó responder, pero él siguió hablando−. Porque estabas aquí buscando algo realmente. Entonces, ¿qué estás buscando Ayumi chan?

−Shinichi niisan, −estaba nerviosa, no sabía si revelarle lo que ella pensaba, pero la imagen mental de Conan la animó a hacerlo−, Shinichi niisan. Ahora me toca a mí revelarte mis deducciones –dijo con determinación en su voz, eso le sorprendió bastante.

−Adelante –la alentó a continuar.

−Tú eres Conan kun, −Él realmente no creía que fuera a abordar ese tema tan rápido, pensaba darle vueltas a asunto para negarlo, quiso preguntar su evidencia, pero la niña conocía su forma de revelar al culpable así que lo más seguro es que lo imitara−. La primera sospecha era que tú no estabas cuando Conan kun sí. Tienes el mismo color de ojos –dijo apenada y es que eso fue realmente lo primero que le hizo sospechar−. Además de que tienen los mismos extraños hábitos al investigar.

El joven empezó a reír, no creía que realmente sospechara sobre eso y lo dijera tan segura.

−¿Esas pruebas son suficientes para decir que niño de las gafas y yo somos la misma persona? –Seguía riéndose, y es que lo hacía para desviar la atención, aunque realmente una parte de él se llenó de orgullo al saber que habían aprendido muy bien de él−. Son meras suposiciones tuyas.

−No quería llegar a esto Shinichi niisan, −sacó las gafas que él había mencionado anteriormente y activó el radar−, los tres puntos que se encuentran juntos son las insignias de los chicos, −ahora fue él el que se tensó−, no te preocupes ellos no saben que he venido aquí. La mía está aquí, −se la enseñó, la sacó de donde él le había dicho donde se encontraba−, y hay otra más y se encuentra justo en este lugar. –Ayumi salió corriendo luego de haber dicho eso.

Shinichi fue tras ella y la encontró en su habitación, justo donde había guardado todas las cosas que podían relacionarlo con su alter ego.

−Shinichi niisan, ¿estas son pruebas suficientes? –dijo mientras enseñaba su pajarita y su insignia de detective.

−Sí, Ayumi chan, son pruebas suficientes –dijo desganado, quien diría que el gran Kudou Shinichi seria descubierto por una niña, pero si lo pensaba mejor no era cualquier niña, era quien lo había acompañado en sus desventuras y siempre confiando en él.

−Entonces estoy en lo cierto. Conan kun y Shinichi niisan son la misma persona –dijo alegre−, eso quiere decir que Conan kun nunca se fue, −lo abrazó de la pierna, no temía demostrar su afecto.

−Ayumi chan –la nombró serio mientras rompía el contacto. Se agachó a su altura y la miro a los ojos−. ¿Quiénes más saben sobre esto? –preguntó preocupado, se supone que había vuelto a ser él al ya estar a salvo, pero nunca estaba de más conservar los secretos.

−Sólo Ai chan. Ella me hizo prometerle que no se lo dijera a nadie. –Él hizo un sonoro suspiro, hasta el día de hoy Haibara seguía salvándolo.

−Está bien –dijo con una sonrisa.

− ¿Estuvo mal que descubriera la verdad? –preguntó tímidamente.

−No, está bien. Sólo que con el tiempo aprendes a saber que verdades se revelan y cuáles no. El conocimiento es poder. Y la verdad de que Conan y Shinichi se tratan de la misma persona era un secreto. Pero hay veces que los secretos se cuentan a ciertas personas para que ayuden a guardarlo. ¿Qué dices Ayumi chan? ¿Me ayudaras a ocultar mi identidad? –dijo con una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano.

− ¿Me vas a contar como fue que lograste ser Conan kun? –preguntó con ternura, Shinichi desvió la mirada−. Me conformo con un helado y que le compartas a los Shonen Tantei lo casos que has resuelto y cuando haya oportunidad nos lleves a resolverlos contigo.

−Está bien –dijo desganado−, pero no debes contarle a nadie esto. Solo unos cuantos lo saben.

−No te preocupes por eso Co… Shinichi niisan. Me imaginó que el profesor Agasa, Ai chan, Ran neesan y el detective de Osaka lo saben –dijo con una sonrisa y Shinichi no podía estar más sorprendido.

−Definitivamente te convertirás en una gran detective cuando seas grande –mostró una sonrisa sincera.

−Es porque aprendí del mejor –le correspondió una sonrisa.

−Entonces, ¿de qué sabor quieres tu helado? –preguntó mientras se levantaba.

− ¡De chocolate! –respondió animada.

Otro día asimilaría que el chico del que estaba enamorada se trataba de un joven diez años mayor que ella, pero de momento estaba feliz de tenerlo cerca e ir por un helado con él.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Melgamonster 20180930**


End file.
